


Just the Three of Us? (Single Mom AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29681424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: Bucky, out of all the beautiful women in the world, chose you and you can’t manage to wrap your head around it. Therefore, internal and external conflicts emerge.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180304
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Just the Three of Us? (Single Mom AU)

“Cassie! Macie! Are you ready?!” You called up the stairs. You heard the thumping of tiny feet and your 4 year old twin girls came rushing down the stairs.

“Coming mommy!” They both said in unison. They hopped down on both sides of you immediately holding your hands.

“Look at my girls! So beautiful!” Cassie wore a yellow princess poofy dress and Macie wore a black princess poofy dress, “Now we’re ready for a party!”

“Do you think Bucky’s gonna be there?” Cassie asked as you made your way outside to the car.

You chuckled, “It’s possible,” you tell her. You and Bucky had been dating for a little over six months now. It was an unexpected thing, but you wouldn’t have it any other way.

_“Roger! No! Come back!” Macie yelled as your family dog, Roger, a golden retriever, managed to escape from his leash and dashed away to catch a squirrel._

_“Mommy! Roger’s running away!” You heard Cassie yell as you tied her shoes. You looked up to see Macie chasing Roger.  
_

_“Not again,” you muttered. You finished tying Cassie’s shoes, “Come on, Cas! We gotta help your sister get Roger!” You and your daughter raced to the other end of the park catching up to Macie.  
_

_“Roger! Come back!” Cassie yelled.  
_

_You watched as Roger disappeared into a path of trees. You followed him onto the path to see that he was currently licking the face of a stranger. You quickly ran up to him, “Roger! You bad boy!” Macie handed you his leash and you clipped it back onto his collar, “Sorry about him.” The man looked up to you and stood up. You were taken back when you met beautiful ocean blue eyes._

_The stranger smiled, “It’s not a problem. I can tell he’s really friendly.”_

_“Well, uh, thanks! I’m just gonna-”  
_

_“Hey, wait. Can I, uh, get your name?”  
_

_You shyly smiled, “I’m Y/N. These are my girls Macie and Cassie.”_

_The man knelt at eye level to the girls, “Nice to meet you, Macie and Cassie. I’m Bucky Barnes.”_

_Macie’s eyes lit up, “You’re Captain America’s friend!”_

_Bucky smiled, “Yeah, I am.” He leaned closer to the girls and whispered loud enough for you to hear, “I think your mom is really pretty. Do you think she’ll like to go out to dinner with me?”_

_You chuckled as he eyed you and then the girls. The girls looked to you, “Mommy! Do you wanna go to dinner with Mister Bucky?!”_

_You nodded, “I think that’d be great.”_

That date was fun and Bucky was hoping to see you again soon. And that he did. 

When you entered the lobby of the Tower, the whole place was swimming with people. Women in their party dresses, men in their best suits, drinks all around. And the party wasn’t even taking place here! So you three pushed through the people and got into the elevator. As soon as the doors opened, you were greeted to loud music. You were scanning the crowds for Bucky or any of the Avengers.

“Uncle Steve!” Cassie yelled and ran towards America’s Golden Boy with Macie following. 

When Steve heard the girls, he crouched down with his arms opened. The girls threw themselves at him, “There’s my favorite twins!”

Pietro zoomed up to them, “I thought my sister and I were your favorite twins.”

“No! We’re better than you Uncle P!”

Pietro chuckled, “That you are, my little printessas.” The childish speedster zoomed back to the group of women he was talking to.

You finally met up with Steve and the girls, “Hiya, Stevie.” You kissed him on the cheek.

“Hey, yourself. You look great.”

You shrugged, “Thanks. I’m surprised this still fits me. I haven’t worn this since before the girls.”

“Don’t worry. You look fantastic. Buck’s around here somewhere.”

Before you could even start looking for him, the girls yelled, “Bucky!” in unison. They ran off again to meet the other super soldier.

You pat Steve on the shoulder, “I’ll see you later.”

The girls ran up to Bucky who was sitting on a couch next to a beautiful blonde woman who’s breasts look like they were going to burst out of her dress. You made a nervous gulp. Your mind suddenly reminding you of your insecurities.

You watched as Bucky left the couch to run up to the girls. You watched how he picked both of them up and smothered them with kisses. The girls laughing and trying to push him away. You walked up to them keeping an eye on the woman whom was watching you like a hawk, “Hi,” you said quietly.

“Hi, babe.” Bucky kissed you on the lips. You didn’t kiss him back, so Bucky knew something was wrong, “What’s the matter?”

“Some guy put on too much cologne. Giving me a headache.”

“Oh, let’s get you some water. Girls! Let’s go get some drinks.” The four of you pushed your way through the dancing crowd. You glanced back at the blonde woman, whom was still watching you. 

At the bar, Nat was making drinks. Bucky picked up the girls and set them onto the stools. Nat smiled, “Aren’t you girls a little too young to be drinking alcohol?”

Your twins giggled, “We’re not gonna drink bad stuff, Auntie Nat! We want juice!”

“Juice? Hmmm. Lemme see if we have some.” She looked down and pulled out two juice boxes, “Well, lookie here! We just happen to have your favorite kind of juice!” Nat handed them the juice boxes.

“Girls, what do you say?” You asked.

“Thanks, Auntie Nat!” the girls said.

“You’re welcome.” Nat replied. She then looked to you, “And for you?”

Before you could answer, Bucky answered for you, “Water. She’s starting to get a headache. Plus, she’s driving.”

Nat looked to you with a cocked eyebrow and you nodded, “Water, please, Nat.”

“Hey, Buck! I want you to meet some guys! They say they were in the 107th with you.” Steve said panting a little.

Bucky nodded and faced you, “I’ll be right back, okay doll?”

He kissed your temple and followed Steve. When he was gone, Nat spoke up, “So what’s really up?”

You looked to the girls, you were too busy talking among themselves, “When I arrived, Bucky was talking to this gorgeous blonde woman.”

“Yeah, Lynnette. She’s had heart eyes for Bucky since she started here. What about her?”

“Look at me, Nat. I’m _nothing_ compared to her. She’s tall and gorgeous. I’m an average single mother taking care of my twin girls. Bucky could have woman in the world and he chose me. He should be with someone better. Someone who won’t tie him down.”

“Y/N,” Nat placed her hand on yours, “Bucky loves you.”

You shrugged, “I just think he deserves better.”

* * *

Hours later, Bucky found you and the girls sitting outside on the balcony. The girls were lying asleep on one of the couches while you were lounging on a chair.

“Hey, I haven’t seen you since you arrived.”

You shrugged, “We’ve just been around.”

Bucky sat down on the armchair, “How’s your headache?”

“It’s fine.”

“What’s wrong, babe? And don’t tell me nothing. I know something’s wrong.”

“Do you ever think about breaking up?”

Bucky’s eyes furrowed, “What? No? Why? Have you?”

“No…it’s just…I saw you with that Lynnette woman. And maybe, you deserve someone better. Someone younger who’s still able go clubbing, drinking, travel and what not. With the girls, I can’t really do that anymore. You need someone who’s not gonna tie you down. Especially right after you got your life back.”

“Y/N,” Bucky took your hands and pulled you up so your were standing. You were face to face with him, “I could care less about travelling, clubbing, or drinking. I don’t care if Lynnette is young and beautiful. _You’re_ young and beautiful inside and out. You’re such a great mother and you’ve already given me a family, something I never expected I’d still be able to have. I want you and the girls. I’ll always choose you three.”

“I’m sorry. It’s just..my insecurities-”

“I know, I know.” Bucky pulled you into his embrace, “We all have insecurities. Just whenever they get the best of you, talk to me. Okay? I don’t want you to feel like you’re alone. As long as I’m here, you’ll never be alone.”


End file.
